clashoflordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
1. Heroes 1.1 Types: There will be 8 Heroes available for hire during the first phase.They are: Prowler, Aurora, Paladin, Gladiator, Destroyer, Sky Glider, Son ofRa, and Bolt Blaster. More Heroes will be available for hire in the near future. Prowler is an Assassin-type Hero; Aurora is a Magic-type Hero: Paladin and Gladiator are both Defensive-type Heroes; Destroyer is an Offensive-type Hero; Sky Glider is a Flying-type Hero; Son of Ra is aHealing-type Hero; and Bolt Blaster is a Ranged-type Hero. 1.2 Appearance: l Heroeswill appear in the form of cards. l There are 32 Hero Cards in total (8 Heroes available in 4 grades.) l Apart from Hero Cards, Hero EXP Cards and Hero Skill Cards are alsoavailable in-game. These will also each come in 4 different grades. 1.3 Heroes’ Grades l There are 4 different grades: Green, Blue, Purple, and Orange. l Heroes of higher grades will have better attributes, better skilleffects, and higher skill level limits (refer to section 1.4.1) l Heroesof the same type will have the same Hero Skill regardless of their grades.However, lower grade Heroes will have weaker skill attributes than higher gradeHeroes. 1.4.2Passive Skillsl Heroesof different types have different passive skills.l Soulscan be used to increase a Hero’s passive skill level.l Passiveskills usually enhance attributes (For example: “increase HP by n%.”)l GreenHeroes have no passive skills. Blue Heroes have 1 passive skill each. PurpleHeroes have 2 passive skills each. Orange Heroes have 3 passive skills each.l Thefirst passive skill for each Hero is activated automatically. However, Jewelsare required to activate other passive skills. Passive skills can be upgradedafter activation. 2. Hero Cards 2.1 Drawing Hero Cards (Hero Gacha)Hero Gacha: Single Draw using Honor, Single Drawusing Jewels, Triple Draw using Jewels 2.2 Card TypesThere are three types of Cardsin the game:l Hero Card The following Heroes can be obtained from Hero Gacha: Prowler, Aurora, Paladin,Gladiator, Destroyer, Son of Ra, and Bolt Blaster. Sky Glider can be obtained via promotional events.l Hero EXP Cardl Hero Skill Card 3.Placing Heroes 3.1 Placing Heroesl Players may place a Hero for each Heroes Hall they have built.l Heroes of the same type cannot be deployed in the same battlefield. 3.2 Reviving Heroesl If a Hero dies during an attack, the Hero must wait to be revivedafter returning to base before participating in the next battle.l Players can either use Jewels to instantly revive Heroes or wait forHeroes to revive on their own. 3.3 Deploying Heroesl Like troops, Heroes can be deployed from the troop unit bar into thebattlefield. Upon deployment, the Heroes will start to attack targetsautomatically.l Every Attack made by a Hero will increase its Energy value. When itsEnergy value reaches maximum, the Hero’s active skill will be activated. 3.4 Heroes Skills (Active Skills) 3.5 Heroes in Defensel If a Hero is placed within a Hero Hall, this Hero will take part inbase defense when the base is attacked.l Each Hero will have a certain amount of Energy at the start of basedefense to make it easier for them to activate their Hero Skills for the firsttime.l Heroes will begin attacking once enemies step into the range oftheir Hero Hall during base defense.l Heroes who died before base defense starts will still defend thebase.l Heroes who died during base defense will be automatically revivedafter base defense ends. 4.Hero Platel Playerscan access information about the different types and grades of Heroes in thegame by consulting the Hero Plate. 5.Honor Ranks:l Ranking is determined by the amount of Honor each player has. Aplayer is allowed to challenge only players with higher Honor.l Opponents can be challenged even if they have an active shield orare online.l Players will see an immediate change in the amount of Honor theyhave after each successful challenge.l Players are restricted to N challenges per day. Each competitionseason lasts X days and huge rewards will be given out at the end of eachseason (Specific details to be confirmed). l Honor Ranks challenges are the fastest, most direct, and mostefficient way to gain huge amounts of Honor! 6.Raiding Resources:l Players will not be able to gain Trophies from raids anymore. Largeamounts of resources will be obtained instead.l A revenge system will also be initiated so you can get revenge onthose who attack you!l Both raids and revenge are restricted by shield time and theopponent’s online status.l Players may open a treasure chest when they acquire N Stars andabove from raids. Treasure chests may contain resources and Hero Cards.Moreinfo on points 5 and 6: Once the Heroes system is launched in COL, existingTrophies from raids will be converted to Honor. 7. PVEDungeonsl Players can gain Honor when they complete a PVE Dungeon for thefirst time.l New PVE features: Ordinary Level, Heroic Level, and Treasury Level.l Players may attempt a PVE Dungeon repeatedly for a chance to getHero Cards and Hero Skill Cards.l PVEDungeons refresh every N hours. NOTE: Please be aware that the information here is subject to change, we may change some details before final implementation.